1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable thermal blankets that regulate a patient's temperature by bathing the patient in thermally-controlled air. More particularly, the invention concerns a method and apparatus for securing such a blanket during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augustine, et al. first described the use of temperature-controlled air to regulate the body temperature of patients, especially during and after surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,188, for example, used convective warming to prevent or treat hypothermia. In the '188 patent, temperature-controlled air is supplied by a blower unit that is connected to an airflow cover by a hose. In later-issued patents owned by the assignee of this application, the term "inflatable thermal blanket", synonymous with "airflow cover", is introduced. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,24,320, for "Thermal Blanket".
Inflatable thermal blankets assume a variety of shapes and sizes for specialized use, and include various inflatable structures that wrap around or drape over a patient. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,300,102 and 5,336,250. The mechanism for delivering heated air to a patient has also been expanded, beyond inflatable blankets, to include self-supporting tubes and plenums. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,300,101 and 5,350,417.
For ease of description, the various inflatable mechanisms for delivering a flow of temperature-controlled air to bathe a patient are referred to herein as "inflatable thermal blankets" (or, "thermal blankets"). Patient-warming systems that use inflatable thermal blankets such as these may be collectively referred to as "convective warming systems." The basic convective warming system includes a heater/blower unit, an inflatable thermal blanket, and a flexible delivery hose connecting the two. These convective warming systems provide acknowledged clinical benefits.
Various embodiments of known inflatable thermal blankets have used strips of adhesive tape to prevent a blanket moving with respect to a patient. The adhesive strips man also be used to help control the flow of the thermally-controlled air, e.g. to ensure even distribution of the temperature-controlled air, or to prevent migration of the air toward a care site. Typically, the adhesive strips adhere the thermal blanket to the patient or to a nearby piece of equipment, such as a hospital bed or operating table. In many such applications, adhesive strips have performed satisfactorily.
Nonetheless, in certain situations, patients and medical personnel alike would benefit from a different mechanism for securing an inflatable thermal blanket. In particular, some especially cost-sensitive applications require a thermal blanket that can be secured in place without additional supplies, such as adhesive strips. Also, some applications may necessitate a securing mechanism that does not leave sticky adhesive residue on hospital equipment, as adhesive strips can. Further, some users may desire a way to more quickly and conveniently secure the thermal blanket.
Therefore, significant benefits would be realized with an inflatable thermal blanket that can be quickly, efficiently, and conveniently secured in place.